What I Want
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: Wufei and Sally Chang are having mariage trouble and an argument ends up in a divorce demand. Will this love made in heaven go hell in a hand basket or will love prevail?


Wufei and Sally Chang had been married for over a year and things had been going down hill for the last 3 months. Wufei had been spending more time with himself and his work than Sally. Sally was sitting more and more at home, Noin was normally her companion at night when Sally had a girl's night, which was actually more and more frequent. After a while the married Chang moved in with her best friend so that she wouldn't have to worry about being alone. It took Wufei a while to figure out that Sally was no longer living in their house. And, to make a long story short, When finding out she had practically moved in with Noin, they argued long and hard over the subject it ended up in a divorce demand. This was causing Sally a great deal of heartache. She loved Wufei with ALL her being and heart, but the divorce papers would be coming soon and they'd have to decide over who gets what. Noin noticed the pain the whole scene Wufei had caused and decided to take the matters in to her own hand... Alas it only caused in MORE trouble. Wufei wouldn't even admit he was wrong and Sally was right. As it looked, it was bad.  
  
Wufei sat in his now desolate home with out his wife. A beer in hand and remote in the other, he had been drinking him self to sleep each night for the past week. He was always late for work, and so UN-Wufei like. The Divorce demand came like a hammer to the skull and a nail to the heart. He couldn't believe he'd SUGGUSTED something like that. Life had done gone to hell in a hand basket so fast it left him nauseous and sick.  
  
Taking a quick swig of his beer he flipped off the TV and drunkenly walked to the bedroom, he flopped on the bed and landed face first in his pillow. Rolling over he ended up on Sally's pillow, he took a deep breath and instantly her fresh smell entered his nose. An Image of her bright face followed the scent and the nights they'd spent together.  
  
##Flash back##  
  
"Fei!" Sally plopped into bed beside him bouncing his a few inches into the air; He grunted and opened an eye, "Sal."  
  
She smothered his lips with hers, with a deep passionate kiss. Wufei was like frozen in time, she had that affect on him...They'd been seeing each other regularly for over a year and Wufei was wanting to pop the question. When she finally broke for air, He took a deep breath and licked his suddenly dry lips. Sally watched his deep onyx eyes, "Something bothering you?"  
  
Wufei smiled his cocky smiled hiding any and all nervousness, "What made you say that?" His hand found the small of her back and pulled her closed to his shirtless self. Sally let out a little squeak. With in a moment Sally found her self underneath Wufei his nose inches from her's, his warm breath playing across her face, "...Fei?"  
  
He petted her cheek and smiled, he kissed her lips and ran his hand down her neck to rest on her collarbone. He felt her skin prickle to his touch; he smiled as he slowly parted their kiss. Sally blinked in a rather dazed fashion. Slowly Wufei sat up resting his weight on his knees on either side of her waist and from the bedside table picked up a little parcel. Sally watched the dark haired charming Chinese man straddling her with interest.  
  
He bent back over and slipped a hand under her waist again and she then found her self on top Wufei. The little box under her nose. "Open it," Wufei's think but silky voice woke her curiosity even further. She propped her self up and opened the little box, inside was a jewelry case, a small one for earrings or a ring. She popped open the box and gasped, inside was a ring, glittering under the little light in the room. The ring was gold; the band dotted with small diamonds and etched in the gold was a dragon.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Sally Po. I'm going to offer you something," He started, whispering in her ear, "Something you don't have to accept right away, but I want to give you my heart, my soul and my name. Will you take these tokens, although they do not befit such a gift as you."  
  
Sally looked at the ring and then Wufei, what his offer meant took a while to sink in, 'His heart, soul and name? ...Name?'  
  
"Your name?" she finally asked.  
  
"My name, Chang."  
  
Sally blinked again and then it hit her and her face lit up, "You- You want me to-to ma-marry you!?"  
  
Wufei only nodded a smirk playing over his features, "That would be correct."  
  
A cry of happiness escaped her lips and he hugged her lover tightly, "I'll marry you Fei. I'll marry you."  
  
Wufei hugged her back rubbed her back softly and smiled, "Good, Now put the ring on, I want to see how it fits."  
  
Sally gladly obliged and slipped in on her finger, perfect fit. Wufei then took her hand gently and kissed each fingertip. Sally watched amused... Life was good then...  
  
##End of flash back##  
  
Sally fingered the ring on her finger, and with a sigh she picked up the phone, maybe they could talk this out. She dialed their number and waited, Wufei's Drunk self answered, "...'Elllloow?"  
  
"Wufei?" Sally asked.  
  
"SssPeakin."  
  
"Are you drunk?" Sally asked, She'd never heard or seen Wufei drink to get drunk...  
  
"Wat Wooould make You sssaY Thzat Woohman?"  
  
"First off, your grammar is horrible and your speech in slurred."  
  
"Sssso?!"  
  
"Never mind... I was calling to ask you to dinner tomorrow, So we can discuss this divorce like civilized people."  
  
"..."  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You'll do it?!" Sally asked surprised.  
  
"With You! Helll No. But I'll go to dinner..."  
  
Sally blinked and sighed, "Yes I'll call you and tell you tomorrow what place to meet me is that fine?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Very well, Goodnight Wufei."  
  
"Ood'Ight WoohMan..."  
  
Sally hung up the phone and shook her head, "I hope he doesn't die in his sleep..." With that she went to bed. Noin, by this time, had already gone to bed.  
  
The next morning was hell for Wufei, Sure life was already HELL but it was HELL HELL. His head hurt, His breath smelled awful and he had bathed in some time so he in general smelled horrible. Deciding he need a bath he gingerly picked him self off the bed and walked to the bathroom stripping as he walked. After all he had the liberty since he was home alone.  
  
As Wufei showered the phone rang, and Wufei nearly slipped and fell on his rear. He didn't bother answering it, mad at who ever had nearly caused our lovely naked man to fall. Sally's voice soon came over the answering machine.  
  
"Hey Wufei, It me Sally, Um as for where to meet me for dinner How about Dino's sub place. Bring the divorce papers and we'll discuss who get what. As Civilized people mind you. I'll see you tonight at 8."  
  
With that she hung up and Wufei blinked. He didn't recall making a deal to meet her for dinner... But he WAS drunk last night... She silently kicked his self. He'd sealed his fate. She was serious about the divorce, and hi heart was now in shambles. And all because he was jerk. Sighing he accepted his fated and finished his bath.  
  
Sally dressed quite conservatively than she would have normally done when going to meet a lover. Esp. her husband...She looked like she was ready for a business interview, a knee high black shirt and a blazer over a fake turtleneck. Slipping on a pair of small heels she grabbed her car keys, she was out the door before Noin could question her.  
  
Wufei was waiting for her there. Looking Wufei-ish in every way, except for the more menacing scowl on his face. Standing he met her and they sat down everything quite awquard having not talked in a while face to face.  
  
"So, Hello." Sally forced a smile at Wufei. Wufei did not smile, nor return any look of pleasure.  
  
"If we're going to discuss, lets get to it, No need for greeting..."  
  
Sally frowned, "Very well."  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
Sally sighed she had been thinking all after noon of the material things and couldn't come up with one, so she wrote what she wanted, and sealed it. Pulling the envelope from her Blazer pocket she handed it to him, he was ready to be kicked out of his house to be a walker for the rest of his days and moneyless...  
  
But he didn't expect what was in that list. Sally fiddled with her ring and stared at his shoes. 'What I want:  
  
Honesty  
  
Sincerity  
  
Little less time for the world, More for us  
  
Kisses in the morning, I love you's at night  
  
Most of all, You.'  
  
Wufei looked up from the small list and stared at her, No words would form only tears. Yes tears began to well in his onyx eyes. Watching her every move.  
  
"Sally?" He finally croaked out, holding back the tears. She looked up, and the sadness in his eyes surprised her. Tilting her head she looked at him.  
  
"How?" he asked. Smiling Sally reached over and touched his cheek, "Because I'm still in love with you."  
  
"But..?" Sally placed a finger over his lips, "Wufei, Your still you, and inside those thing lie in your heart, you've just got to find them again."  
  
Wufei smiled and kissed the finger that lay across his lips, "I'm sorry Sal, I am..."  
  
Sally smiled brighter and ran a finger under his eye as a tear escaped, "Lets go home."  
  
Wufei nodded and took Sally's hand. They walked hand in hand back to their home, forgetting the divorce papers on the table. Home, they made love like they had never done so before. They became one once again... And Wufei and Sally Chang lived by a list of simple guidelines, Honesty, Sincerity, Little Less time for the world and more for them. Kisses in the morning and I love you's at night. And all was good.  
  
##Fin ## 


End file.
